Antes que den las doce
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: Kushina tiene una lista de cosas que hacer antes de que termine el año. ¿Qué hará Minato para ayudarla?


_Kushina tiene una lista de cosas que hacer antes de que termine el año. ¿Qué hará Minato para ayudarla? _

_No leer antes de año nuevo. O volver a leerlo entonces :) _

_Los personajes son propiedad e Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

><p><em><span>Antes que den las doce<span>_

— ¡Kushina ya deja de comer, te harás daño! –Rogaba el rubio al oírla ordenar otro tazón de ramen.

—No te preocupes Mina-chan, me encuentro en perfecto estado –Contesto la pelirroja comenzando a comer.

— ¡Acabas de volver de una misión clase A!

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo era la comida? –Explico haciendo una mueca de asco- Después de 3 meses de una dieta a base de hierbas, café amargo, píldoras y lo que decían que era arroz con curry, mi cuerpo ruega por algo saludable.

—No creo que 59 tazones de ramen puedas considerarse saludables –Señalo Minato preocupado.

—Tal vez no para ti, pero para mi no hay nada mejor –Al ver que su tazón estaba vacío agrego- ¡Otro mas Teuchi-Sama!

— ¡Kushina!

—No molestes, estoy muy cerca de terminar esta parte de mi lista.

"_¿Qué lista?" _Se pregunto el rubio distrayéndose momentáneamente. Volvió a la realidad cuando su amiga le toco el hombro levemente.

—Mina-chan –Murmuro la kunoichi con la cara verde- Llévame al hospital… por favor.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Hay cuatro cosas que todos los shinobi de Konoha saben que no deben hacer.

**1_** Acercarse a Orochimaru cuando esta haciendo alguno de sus experimentos. El trabaja con sustancias peligrosas y la más mínima distracción podría provocar una explosión en el laboratorio o la ira del reptil.

**2_** Burlarse de Jiraiya cuando esta en un bar con Tsunade. Esta regla la puso cierta kunoichi pelirroja porque su maestra parecía sentirse cómoda con el viejo sapo y sabia que el Gama Sennin no se aprovecharía de ella estando vulnerable.

**3_ **Tratar de despertar a Minato Namikaze el mismo día que regresa de una misión. En caso de lograrlo, algo casi imposible ya que normalmente necesita mas de 3 despertadores para levantarse, tendrían que vérselas con un ninja furioso que no dudaría en usarlos de blanco para sus ataques… A menos que fueras cierta kunoichi pelirroja que podía calmarlo simplemente preparándole algo de comer. Que suerte tiene.

**4_ **La más importante de todas. Jamás pero JAMÁS intenten meterse en una discusión entre Tsunade Senju y Kushina Uzumaki. Ambas tienen un temperamento explosivo, una fuerza sobrehumana y cero compasión de quien osara interrumpirlas.

Por eso cuando vieron entrar a cierto rubio cargando en su espalda a Uzumaki hacia donde estaba Tsunade, todo el personal medico y los pacientes corrieron hasta la otra punta del hospital buscando refugio.

— ¿Te comiste 60 tazones de una vez? –El grito provoco una pequeña sacudida, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor seria evacuar el edificio.

— ¿60 Tazones de una vez? –Repitió Tsunade tratando de controlar su ira. Esa chica con su ramen era igual a Jiraiya con sus perversiones, no paraban hasta terminar en el hospital.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decir en tu defensa? –Kushina murmuro algo por lo bajo- ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que al menos ya puedo tachar eso de mi lista.

— ¿Qué lista? –Pregunto Minato. Ya la había mencionado en nochebuena pero no le contó de qué se trataba.

—Deja ver si entendí ¿Hiciste todo esto solo para completar una parte de tu lista?

— ¿Qué lista? –Repitió Minato, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Si sirve de algo no pague la comida, lo puse a la cuenta de Fu-baka –Tsunade bajo la vista y empezó a temblar levemente- ¿Tsunade Okaasan? –Pregunto la pelirroja preocupada. Rápidamente la ninja medico escribió una receta.

—Tendrás que tomar esto para que se te pase la indigestión, y nada de ramen hasta que pasen las fiestas, deberías aprovechar la ocasión para probar otros tipos de comidas.

Recién cuando vio que salían del edificio se permitió soltar una carcajada. Gracias a ella no tendría que ponerle nada a la comida del Sandaime por haberla obligado a trabajar la mañana de fin de año.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Después de comprar la medicina Kushina literalmente se había escapado diciendo que tenía una cita importante. Algo preocupado, Minato se dirigió a su casa, preguntándose quien seria tan importante para que tuviera que verlo sintiéndose mal. Solo después de llegar a su casa y ver los platos sucios de esa mañana se dio cuenta de que Kushina no había limpiado su casa después de la fiesta de navidad y que debía estar hecha un verdadero asco. Así que como buen amigo que era iba a ayudarla (además, si no lo hacia seguro ella se olvidaba de cocinar para él)

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? –Pregunto la pelirroja cuando lo vio aparecer.

—Ni que fuera tan difícil –Contesto el rubio- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Tengo que hacerlo sola –Contesto la kunoichi frustrada. ¿Para que puso limpiar su casa en la lista? Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho.

— ¿Estas segura? –Normalmente Kushina lo arrastraba para que lavara la ropa por ella.

—Supongo que puedes sacar la basura por mi –Contesto, no muy convencida, dejándolo entrar.

En contra de todo pronostico, el lugar estaba mejor de lo que había esperado. Sin contar por las 5 o 6 bolsas de basura y el montón de ropa sucia que seguro había atrás, con solo una barrida el lugar estaría limpio. Estaba por pasar al lavadero cuando la pelirroja le corto el paso.

—Solo la basura.

Muy bien, eso si que era extraño, pensó tomando un par de bolsas y usando el Hiraishin para ir directamente al basurero y regresar casi en el mismo instante. Después de repetir lo mismo hasta que saco todas las bolsas fue a tomar la escoba cuando un cuaderno le llamo la atención. Era rojo y parecía haber sido usado durante años. Asegurándose de que su dueña no estuviera por allí lo tomo para darle un pequeño vistazo.

**_"__En año nuevo todo el mundo se promete cosas: que bajara de peso, que conseguirá novia, que no lo atraparan cuando espíe en las aguas termales, etc. Sin embargo el tiempo pasa y las promesas se olvidas hasta el próximo 31 de diciembre, donde son prometidas otra vez para volver a ser olvidadas._**

**_Por eso he decidido hacer una lista con las cosas que quiero hacer cada año y me comprometo a cumplirlas todas y cada una, a menos que por alguna razón esa meta pierda importancia por otra"_**

Eso era del año en el que Kushina se mudo a Konoha, cuando tuvo que dejar atrás a su familia en Ushiogakure. Le dolió ver que no había cumplido ni la mitad de lo que se propuso, aunque alguna metas fueran del tipo **_"Matar al que me llame tomate"_** o **_"Hacer llorar a ese afeminado"_**

La peor era la última, no pudo completarla hasta el último día del año a pesar de haber llegado en abril. La meta era **_"Hacer un amigo en Konoha"_**

A través de esas listas pudo ver como con los años cambiaban las prioridades de Kushina. De **_"Molestar a los chunnin y jounin"_** a **_"Arrasar en el examen chunnin"_** y **_"Convertirme en jounin antes de mi cumpleaños"_**

De **_"Distinguir a copia 1 y copia 2"_** a _"**No dormirme en un discurso de Hiashi"**_ o **_"Ayudar a Hizashi con su problema amoroso"_**

De **_"Molestar a Fu-baka"_ **a… Bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

En la última página estaba la lista de aquel año, que estaba casi completa.

**_"__Comer 60 tazones de ramen"_** Eso lo había hecho esta mañana, ya podía tacharlo.

**_"__Probar los pastelillos de año nuevo del local de dangos"_** Tenia sentido, como siempre pasaba las fiestas con su familia nunca los había probado.

**_"__Molestar a Fu-baka en fin de año"_ **Típico.

**_"__Limpiar la casa sin ayuda de nadie"_** La letra con la que estaba escrito se le parecía mucho, pero no era la de Kushina. Seguro debió ser alguno de sus familiares queriendo molestarla, esperaba que no haya caído en la trampa. Los siguientes 2 punto ya estaban marcados.

**_"__Usar el vestido que me regalo mamá en una ocasión especial" _**Con que de allí lo había sacado. El recuerdo de lo que se puso en enero para su cumpleaños todavía lo dejaba noches sin dormir. Se veía increíble.

**_"__Ponerme un bikini y pasar todo un día en la playa" _**¿Era su imaginación o estaba subiendo la temperatura? Por suerte la siguiente era la ultima.

**_"__Besar a alguien el 31 de diciembre a medianoche para recibir el nuevo año" _**O sea que si conocía la costumb…

— ¿Qué quiere QUÉ? –Grito Minato sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Pasa algo Mina-chan? –Pregunto Kushina asomando la cara por la puerta. No había nadie- Supongo que te veo esta noche –Le dijo al espacio vacío.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jiraiya estaba caminando lentamente hacia su apartamento, no quería correr el riesgo de que un paso en falso lo hiciera revivir la tortura que paso esa semana.

El día de navidad tuvo que ser ingresado de urgencia en el hospital por un terrible dolor de estomago. Sentía como si alguien le estuviera cavando miles de kunais desde adentro. Paso los 2 primeros días vomitando y siendo examinado en la sala de cuarentena, los médicos pensaban que era alguna clase nueva de veneno del enemigo y no querían causar una epidemia.

No fue sino hasta que Tsunade regreso a trabajar que descubrieron que era victima de un arma tal vez incluso mas peligrosa que los Bijuus. Algo tan toxico y letal que hasta el mismísimo Hokage le temía: La comida de Minato Namikaze.

Al parecer todo lo que tenia era el estomago revuelto, muy pero muy revuelto. Los otros doctores lo descartaron al principio porque no creían que fuera posible que alguien se pusiera así solo por comer algo en mal estado. Pero ellos nunca probaron lo que preparaba su estudiante. Era capaz de prenderle fuego a un vaso de agua o de convertir a una simple bola de arroz en un monstruo púrpura sediento de sangre.

Tsunade le explico, cuando termino de reírse de su miseria, que Uzumaki le había pedido a Minato que preparara un pastel para dárselo al líder del clan Uchiha como "Ofrenda de paz" y ella misma había preparado uno para la fiesta. Mas tarde Minato puso la mesa y por error tomo el pastel equivocado. El Sannin se comió todo el pastel solo ignorando la verdad y recién cuando la pelirroja le dio el pastel comestible a Fugaku supo lo que paso.

El día anterior su estomago finalmente se había asentado lo suficiente para que pudiera comer algo y esa mañana se dio de alta en contra del consejo medico (excepto la rubia que estaba cansada de que ese pervertido la llamara a cada rato).

—Mas vale que Minato no se me acerque por un par de meses –Murmuro segundos antes de ver al rubio sentado delante de su puerta- ¿Por qué a mi?

— ¿Se encuentra bien sensei? –Pregunto el jounin al verlo tan pálido. No lo había visto desde la fiesta de navidad, pero creyó que simplemente estaba en su casa recuperándose de la borrachera.

—Nada que una siesta no cure –Mintió el peliblanco, a pesar de todo no podía enojarse con él. Además por su cara parecía estar por preguntarle algo que sin duda le levantaría el ánimo. Efectivamente, apenas entro y se sentó en un sillón Minato soltó la bomba.

— ¡Kushina quiere besar a alguien esta noche!

— ¿Y el problema esta en? –Pregunto Jiraiya fingiendo estar serio. Era todavía mejor de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Cómo que en donde esta problema? –El rubio casi gritaba- ¡Ella va a besar a alguien a medianoche solo por una estupida tradición de año nuevo!

El Sannin ya no pudo aguantar más y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Lo siento muchacho, de verdad –Se disculpo calmándose un poco- Tu problema tiene una solución muy sencilla.

— ¿Cuál es? –Quiso saber ansioso.

—Si no quieres que ella bese a ningún idiota esta noche –Respondió con una gran sonrisa- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es besarla tú.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Un grito aterrador lo devolvió a la realidad. Observo como Fugaku corría de un lado a otro con llamas saliéndole de la boca. Rápidamente miro a la pelirroja a su lado.

—Feliz año nuevo Fu-baka –Le deseo Kushina divertida, ya podía tachar eso de su lista.

— ¿Te diviertes? –Le pregunto el rubio lanzando un suspiro. Era casi medianoche y en cualquier momento seria año nuevo. No estaba seguro de que iba a hacer para evitar que Kushina besara a alguien.

_"__Todo lo que tienes que hacer es besarla tu" _Las palabras de su sensei seguían dándole vueltas a la cabeza. No quería arruinar años de amistad solo porque a Kushina se le ocurrió poner eso en su lista de año nuevo, pero mientras más vueltas le daba a la idea más razones veía para hacerlo. Así evitaría que algún pervertido intentara aprovecharse de ella, en especial porque Kushina decidió ponerse otra vez aquel vestido que no lo dejaba dormir en paz.

—Estoy exhausta –Se quejo la pelirroja ahogando un bostezo.

— ¿Te acompaño a casa?

—Glatias Lina-tan (Gracias Mina-chan) –Contesto apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. A medio camino el rubio tuvo que pasarle el brazo por los hombros para que no se cayera. Cuando llegaron a su casa la pelirroja estaba un poco mejor, pero seguía muy cansada.

—Buenas noches –Se despidió abriendo la puerta.

—Feliz año nuevo Kushina –Contesto el rubio aliviado de que no intentara besar a nadie.

—Año nuevo, cierto –Murmuro Kushina distraída dándose vuelta y, tomando por sorpresa a su mejor amigo, estampándole un beso en los labios. Segundos después se separo y cerró la puerta.

Aturdido, Minato camino de regreso a su casa pensando en que le diría a la pelirroja al día siguiente.

Y en hacer su propia lista de propósitos de año nuevo, con **_"Entender a Kushina Uzumaki" _**encabezando la lista.

Por su parte la pelirroja totalmente despierta sacaba un cuaderno azul de debajo de su almohada. Fingir que tenía sueño fue la excusa perfecta para que Minato no la rechazara por intentar besarlo. Al principio pensó en fingir que estaba borracha o besarlo solo en la mejilla, pero ninguna de las dos ideas la convenció por completo. Sobre todo después de descubrir que leyó su lista de ese año. Por lo menos no encontró la nueva.

Sonaron las doce y en ese momento escribió en la primera hoja del cuaderno **_"Hacerle entender de una vez por todas a Minato de que estoy enamorada de él"_**

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

_Esta historia podría ser una secuela de **Cena navideña**, aunque la verdad vengo pensándola de mucho antes._

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bomba (mejor esto ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
